


Day 4: On A Dare

by DramamineOnTopOfMe



Series: Buddie First Kisses [6]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buddie First Kiss Week 2020, First Kiss, M/M, Not Beta Read, On a Dare, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramamineOnTopOfMe/pseuds/DramamineOnTopOfMe
Summary: He tries to get around it, he really does.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie First Kisses [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716106
Comments: 14
Kudos: 220





	Day 4: On A Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Keeping track on tumblr, DramamineOnTopOfMe

Chim snorts around his glass, “I dare you to kiss Buck.” He waits a few seconds before drinking. Hen chuckles from across the table, while Maddie snickers at his side. 

“Didn’t realize we were playing truth or dare.” Eddie glares into his own glass of scotch. 

“Well, we’re all sitting around drinking. The parents aren’t here. Why not?” 

“So we’re children now?” He tries not to let the irritation come through his voice. 

“Oh come on, we’re bored. We might as well do something childish to occupy the time, Eddie.” Maddie leans forward to slap his hand lightly. “Just kiss him.” He watches her glance at her brother. She grins at him before tapping the table, “We’re not getting any younger, get on with it.” 

He crosses his arms. There’s no way he’s kissing Buck. “Not happening, sorry Maddie.” She frowns at him, crossing her arms. He doesn’t understand why they all want him to kiss Buck? Is there something he doesn’t know? “I don’t think Buck wants me to kiss him anyways.” Waving his hand, he glances at his best friend. His eyes are closed and his head is bowed. “Buck, you okay?” 

“Hm, yeah, I’ve got a bit of a headache,” He scratches the back of his neck while lifting his head. “What were we talking about.” 

“Eddie says you don’t want him kissing you anyways,” Hen says as she rubs a finger in between Buck’s brows. “Do you want some meds?” He shakes his head then looks at Eddie. 

“A kiss is a kiss. If they dared you, you might as well do it.” He shrugs like it’s nothing. God, Buck shrugs like he didn’t just light every fiber inside of Eddie on fire. How can he be so calm about it? He’s never even thought about kissing Buck before! Why does his best friend act like kissing him is the most normal thing in the world? He moves closer, scooting his chair a few inches to the left so their thighs are touching under Hen’s kitchen table. 

He fights it, sending glares at everyone but Buck. He wouldn’t glare at Buck, he’s just trying to help. “No, I’m not doing it. You can’t make me.” 

Chim snorts, “I double-dog dare you, Eddie.” Then he leans back in his chair while finishing off his drink. 

Something straightens in his spine, some primal urge from childhood. He has a momentary flashback to when he was 12 and his friend Carlos dared him to kiss Nicole Thompson while she was trying to study. He shakes his head a few times before deciding. He’s got to do it. He’ll kiss him on the cheek and then everyone will shut up, they’ve got to. 

He leans forward, barely grabbing the corner of Buck’s chin to keep him in place. His lips smack to the skin right above his cheekbone, and they make a noise as he pulls away. “There, I kissed him. Now shut up about it.” 

Suddenly there’s sound everywhere. Everyone’s yelling and pointing. He hears Hen start with, “That’s not-” then it cuts into Maddie making a passive noise while rolling her eyes. Chim’s throwing the popcorn he stashed away in his hoodie pocket an hour ago, “We’re adults, kiss like you mean it, Diaz.” 

He did what they wanted! What do they mean that he didn’t do it right? “You said to kiss him, I kissed him.” He throws his hand out, swatting at the popcorn Chim continues to throw. “Stop it, Hen’s gonna make you vacuum.” 

“No, she won’t,” He snorts. 

“Uh, yes she will. Stop throwing popcorn in my house, Howard.” Hen smacks him lightly over the back of his head. She turns back to Eddie, “That wasn’t a kiss, you pecked his cheek, Eddie. Try again.” He huffs, crossing his arms. They can’t make him. He doesn’t see why they’re pushing this so hard. Hell, even Maddie seems invested in it and she’s usually the level headed one. 

She’s glancing between him and her brother, seemingly having a conversation with him just with her eyebrows. When he turns to look at the man, Buck grabs his chin, mumbling, “Get over here,” and kisses him quickly. Eddie doesn’t even have time to respond, really. His eyes didn’t even close for it. It’s over just as quickly as it’s started. 

Now Hen’s yelling for a redo, “That’s not a real kiss, what the hell, Buckley!” She throws one stray kernel of popcorn, “It’s not a real kiss if you both aren’t trying. You didn’t give him time to respond. I demand a do-over.” 

Maddie tries to defend them, saying that’s good enough, “No, I think that counts, don’t you, Chim?” 

“Nope definitely needs a redo.” 

Now it’s Buck’s turn to huff in frustration. He grips Eddie’s jaw, turning it so they’re facing each other again. Puffs of air hit Eddie’s lips and he closes his eyes. The tip of Buck’s tongue touches his cupid’s bow as he licks his lips. He almost sighs when Buck finally kisses him. His lips feel like cushions, something he didn’t register a minute ago when Buck first laid one on him. A mixture of cologne and sweat hits his nose as he breathes in. There’s a bit of stubble rubbing his cheek where Buck forgot to shave this morning. 

The hand on his jaw tightens a little and Buck’s lips fall open just enough to bite Eddie’s bottom lip. He moans into it. Somehow he knows just how much pressure to apply with his teeth before lapping over it with his tongue. There’s a sweetness to his kiss, but it’s also mixed with a tang. It’s like he just ate strawberries and then drank lemonade. Eddie’s hand moves from the table to grip Buck’s shirt tightly. He pulls the fabric taut, feeling the hammering of Buck’s heartbeat under his knuckles. 

He’s the one that pulls away, his eyes opening slowly. Buck’s eyelashes flutter, and there’s a warm glow of pink tinging his cheeks. “Fuck,” it takes everything in him to not lean forward again and taste him again. 

“See, now that’s how adults kiss.” Chim chuckles, loudly munching on more popcorn. 

  
  



End file.
